The Best Christmas Ever
by Dlbn
Summary: Two years after getting together with the love of his life, Kio had no idea that his life was about to change forever.


Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! And welcome to our 2012 Christmas special!

Nbld: We were a little worried we wouldn't make it, but we're here, so here we go!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or any related character! They belong to Yun Kouga! I only own my Akira. I make NO money off of writing in this category. I only spread holiday cheer.

000

Kio paced back and forth in the living room of Akira's cabin. Why he was so nervous all of a sudden, he had no idea. He'd met Akira's family already, since they'd been together for two years today. But with how odd Akira had been acting lately-like looking at jewelry in every jewelry store they'd run into and getting Kio's opinion on things-it was no surprise that he was nervous. It was their two year anniversary, sure, but wasn't jewelry a bit much for that? Kio heard the front door open and stopped his pacing. Akira's mother, Yumiko Shujimeki, walked in carrying a couple bags. Kio rushed to her side and took the bigger one.

"Hello, Mrs. Shujimeki." He greeted. "Merry Christmas."

"Why, Merry Christmas to you too, Kio!" She replied, grinning. "And how many times have I told you to call me 'mom', please?"

"Sorry." Kio laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just…"

"Your family would lash out if you did that?"

"Yes…"

She laughed and put a hand on his cheek. "Oh, sweetie, the Kaido family isn't here. Just us."

"I know, but…"

"Relax." She pecked him on the forehead. "And enjoy your anniversary. Now come, I'm going to make some cookies. Would you like to help?"

"Of course." Kio grinned.

000

An hour later, Kio sat with Akira, his parents, his sister, and brother-in-law in the cabin's living room; drinking hot chocolate and munching on the cookies Mrs. Shujimeki and Kio had made before the others got there. Akira's father, Kenji Shujimeki, threw his head back and laughed as Kio finished his story about how the chibis-Yoji and Natsuo Sagan-flooded Soubi's bathroom one night by seeing what they could flush down the toilet.

"Are you sure they're teenagers?" Kenji wondered.

"I'm certain." Kio cracked a smile. "At least, that's what they tell me."

"They're how old again?"

"Fourteen." Akira said. "They're in Ritsuka's grade, and he's fourteen."

"Ritsuka?"

"My best friend's…er…best friend." Kio didn't feel like going into detail about the two's relationship, considering that they were boyfriends and eight years apart in age.

"Your best friend has a best friend that isn't you?" Akira's sister, Naoko, wondered; biting into a chocolate chip cookie.

"Yeah…"

"That's just a little odd." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey, it's happened before." Her husband replied. He had been introduced to Kio as 'Haru', but his real name was Jirou. Haru was apparently his stage name. He wanted to be an actor but, as Akira had said, he wasn't very good.

Kio shrugged. "It works for us." He replied. "As long as we're friends, I'm cool with that."

"Glad you are." A voice replied from behind him.

Kio jumped out of his seat; recognizing the voice automatically. "Sou-chan!" He greeted, pouncing and wrapping his arms around the tall blonde's neck.

"H-Hello, Kio." Soubi pat him gingerly on the back. "Now get off of me…"

Kio backed off. "Sorry!" He grinned. "You know how excitable I am."

"It's all the sugar." A young voice said from behind Soubi. "Makes even Kio hyper."

"I'm surprised he doesn't have cavities." Another voice scoffed.

"You didn't bring who I think you brought, did you?" Kio groaned.

Two boys, one with red hair and one with mint green hair, poked their heads out from behind Soubi.

"Aren't you happy to see us, Kio?" The green haired one asked.

"How rude." Stated the other.

Kio sheepishly grinned back at Akira and his family. "Um…everyone…this is Soubi and the chibis…" He informed.

"You invited them, I presume?" Akira's father grinned at his son, making him scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Finally, we get to meet the little trouble makers."

"Kio's told you about us?" The twins shared a devilish grin.

"Just now, actually." Jirou informed, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

The twins started to speak again, but a knock on the door interrupted them. Kio cocked an eyebrow as he went to answer it. "Who…"

On the other side of the door, a young teen boy with drooping black ears stood on the other side. Snow was dripping from him everywhere and he appeared to be shivering.

"About time someone heard me knock, Kio, thanks…" The boy muttered.

Kio quickly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside; brushing snow off of the young boy. "Are you okay, Rit-chan?" He wondered, before turning to Soubi. "Sou-chan, why did you leave him out there?"

"I thought he went to the bathroom." Soubi was at his side in an instant. "Are you okay? Why were you outside?" He took over Kio's job of cleaning off the young teen.

"I fell asleep in the car." The boy glared at the twins. "And two certain people didn't wake me up, though I was in the back seat with them…"

The twins giggled amongst themselves.

"Next time, don't fall asleep." The redhead stuck out his tongue.

Soubi glared at him. "Watch it, Natsuo."

The green haired one glared and grabbed Natsuo's hand possessively.

"That makes you Yoji, right?" Kenji asked the green haired one. "If what Kio's said is right?"

The twins looked back to the elder man; their tails wagging slightly. "That's right." Yoji replied.

"Here, Ritsuka, I'll go get you a towel." Kio said, patting the raven haired teenager on the back before disappearing up the stairs.

Ritsuka ran his fingers through his hair, cleaning out the remaining snow.

"You owe me for this, Akira." He laughed. "I hope I don't get sick now!"

"You'll be fine." Soubi kissed the top of his head, making the Shujimeki family share a look; except for Akira, who knew their true relationship. "Sit by the fire to warm up."

"I'll get hot cocoa!" Yumiko offered, standing. "Four more cups, right? Anyone want a refill?"

"I do." Her daughter replied. "I'll help you, mom. Akira, you get ready."

"I'll go keep Kio occupied." Soubi informed. "Akira?"

"I've got it, don't worry." He grinned. "I have my stuff in the laundry room. I'll get changed."

"Then stop talking and get moving." Jirou ordered him.

"I'm going." Akira took off to the laundry room as Soubi started going up the stairs. "Ritsuka, get by the fire and warm up. Yoji, Natsuo, behave yourselves."

000

Upstairs, Kio scrambled to find a towel in the cabinets and the bathroom.

"Why are there no towels in here?" He wondered aloud.

"No luck, Kio?" Soubi wondered.

Kio jumped and grabbed at his chest; turning to Soubi. "Sou-chan, stop doing that!"

"Sorry." Soubi chuckled. "Ritsuka's warming up by the fire."

"Oh, good." Kio said. "I still think I should get him a towel. Um…where's your stuff?"

"Akira brought our stuff in." Soubi informed.

"I should have suspected that." He laughed. "I can't believe it's been two years already…"

"I can't either." Soubi replied with a grin. "You give him his gift yet?"

"No, I haven't." Kio said. "I'm waiting until we're alone."

"You got him what exactly?"

"I know it's cheesy, but it's a Christmas ornament." Kio replied. "I painted it to make it special." He continued looking for a towel. "Ugh, I don't get why I can't find anything…"

"He's by the fire, so he should be okay…"

"No, no, I know. But I wanna make sure…"

"He and I both appreciate it." Soubi replied. "So…you two got anything special planned, other then us being here?"

"Well, I wanted to go snowmobiling and ice skating again, but we did that last year, too." Kio said. "Maybe we'll go to the cabin's guest house and have a romantic dinner or something."

Soubi opened his mouth to speak, but a noise downstairs alerted him that Akira and the others were ready with their plan. He went into a guest room and opened his suitcase. He pulled a red towel from it and walked back to Kio.

"Here." He handed the garment to his friend. "I had one in my suitcase."

"Oh, thanks." Kio grinned. "Let's go back downstairs."

"Alright."

Soubi followed his green haired friend, grinning.

000

Downstairs, Kio was greeted with a very different sight then he'd left. Ritsuka, who was completely dry, stood with Yoji and Natsuo by the fire place. Underneath their coats, they had been wearing dress shirts and dark jeans. Ritsuka grinned as his tail flickered back and forth.

"Thanks for the towel, Kio, but I'm dry now." Ritsuka informed.

"I…I see that." Kio looked around. "Where did everyone else go?"

"Hiding." Yoji grinned.

"Did you do something to the Shujimekis?" Kio wondered, folding his arms.

"No!" Natsuo argued. "I'm appalled that you would think that."

"Disturbed."

"Insulted."

"Shut up." Ritsuka ordered, elbowing both boys. He grinned at Soubi, who came down the stairs in dress clothes and minus his jacket, as well. "Took you long enough. I made the noise."

"I know." Soubi grinned. "I had to grab the towel, though." He went over and stood behind Ritsuka, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"What's going on?" Kio wondered.

"Just a little surprise, dear." Yumiko informed, coming in from the kitchen with her daughter and son in law.

She and her daughter were dressed in knee length pink dresses with white bows. Each carried a tray of wine glasses, which they sat on the coffee table. They both curtseyed and went to the side of the room opposite from the teens and Soubi.

"What…"

"Don't ask too many questions." Kenji ordered, walking out in a dressy outfit as well. "It's not good for your health." He winked as he joined his wife.

"But…I'm confused." Kio said.

Ritsuka left Soubi's side and went to Kio, grabbing his hand. "Just sit down, Kio." He ordered, pulling Kio to the couch.

"W-Why…?"

"Just do it." Ritsuka lightly shoved the green haired male onto the couch. "You look a little tired."

"I'm not."

Ritsuka grinned. "Just stay there, okay?" He turned and practically bounced back into Soubi's arms.

Kio simply blinked. "Um…"

"Just enjoy it, dear." Yumiko ordered.

"Enjoy what?"

Before she could answer, Akira stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and green tie. Kio's mouth dropped. He'd never seen Akira so dressed up, and he liked what he saw.

"A-Akira…?" He wondered.

Christmas music started playing from a radio that Akira's father had turned on with his toe. Akira rolled his eyes and grinned at Kio. "Yes, Kio?" He replied.

"W-What's going on?"

Akira said nothing as he joined his boyfriend's side. "It's our anniversary." He informed. "So I thought I should do something special for you."

"You…you don't have to do anything…"

"Shush now." Akira put a finger on his boyfriend's lips. "It's been two years since we finally got together…even though I kind of tricked you up here…" He coughed nervously. "But that's not the point."

"Um…" Kio paused. "What are you doing, Akira…?"

"These past two years…they've been amazing. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

"Neither would I."

Akira grinned. "I'm glad. But…something this year has to change."

"W-What?"

"Oh, it's nothing bad." Akira grinned. "But it's something I think you'll actually agree to."

"What is it, then?" Kio wondered. "And why…wait…you're not…?"  
"Not what?" Akira winked. He slipped from the couch to one knee and pulled an object in a box from his pocket. "Kio, I love you more then anything in the world. These past two years we've been together have been amazing." He took one of Kio's hands in his own. "And I hope that we have many more years to come together." He paused a moment. "But there really is one thing that has to change. It's that I don't want you to be my boyfriend anymore, if that's alright with you."

"What are you saying?" Kio felt his heart drop.

"I want you to be more then that." Akira said. "Kio Kaido…will you marry me?" He popped open the box to reveal the ring inside.

Kio gasped and covered his mouth. He looked around the room to see the others merely grinning. Soubi and Ritsuka held hands, as did Yumiko and Kenji, and Jirou and Naoko. Soubi waved him back to Akira and Kio turned to his eagerly waiting boyfriend.

"Well? Kio?" Akira wondered again.

"Akira…I…" Kio's eyes watered as he broke into a bigger grin. "Of course I will." He nodded, covering his mouth with his free hand.

Akira grinned. "Yes?"

"Yes!" Kio practically screamed as he pounced and latched onto Akira.

Akira grabbed him into a hug and stood, taking Kio with him and picking him up off of the ground. He kissed the green haired male as the others broke into applause and cheers. Akira put him down and got back on one knee. He took the gold band form the box and slipped it onto Kio's left ring finger.

"I love you." He said, standing.

"I love you, too!" Kio replied, before Akira shut him up with a kiss.

Soubi leaned down to Ritsuka's right human ear. "Maybe one day, someone else in this room might be asking the same question, hm?" He whispered.

Ritsuka's neko ears perked straight up. "B-Baka…" He whispered back, squeezing Soubi's hand lightly.

Unaware of anything else in the room, Kio pulled back from Akira and gave him a devilish grin. "Maybe we should go make use of that guest house addition, hm?" He whispered, winking.

Akira flushed bright red and grabbed Kio by the hand. "We'll be back later. Don't stay up." He pulled Kio with him past everyone and out into the kitchen.

No one spoke until they heard the door slam.

"Who wants dinner?" Yumiko wondered.

The others broke into chatter before following her into the kitchen, just in time to see the back screen door swinging shut behind the fiancés.

000

Kio awoke the next morning in Akira's arms; being kept warm by both his new fiancé and the blankets covering them. The night before had been just as amazing as the first time they'd gotten together, and he was sure that feeling would never change; whether it was two years since they got together, or twenty. Looking at the ring on his finger, Kio still could hardly believe that it was true. Years ago, when he first came out, he never dreamed he'd fall in love, let alone be _engaged_ or married. But ever since he met Akira in his class one September day, he knew he met the person that was meant for him. He hoped Akira felt the same way.

A pair of arms squeezed his waist and Kio looked to Akira. Akira had his eyes only partially open, but was still grinning happily at his fiancé.

"Good morning." He greeted sleepily.

Kio resisted the urge to swoon at the sound of his morning voice, which he'd heard every morning since he moved in with him two years ago. "Good morning." Kio leaned up and pecked the yellow-orange haired male on the lips.

"It's Christmas, you know." Akira informed. "Maybe we should get dressed and join everyone else?"

"Mm…a few more minutes. I'd rather stay in your arms for a bit."

Akira nuzzled against Kio's hair. "I like that idea."

He gave Kio's waist another squeeze.

000

Kio and Akira joined the others in the cabin living room an hour later. Yoji, Natsuo, and Ritsuka were sitting wide-eyed near the Christmas tree. They were dressed the way they had been the morning before. Kenji snapped a picture of the three teens from the other side of the room.

"Nice shot, boys!" He told them. "Anyone else need a picture done?"

"How about us, dad?" Akira wondered as he and Kio entered the room.

"Hey, Lovebirds." Yoji greeted with a grin. "Get in front of the tree for a picture then. We wanna open our stuff."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes as he stood. "Be nice, Yoji." He said. "Don't rush them."

The boys stood with Ritsuka, not arguing with him, and went to the couch to plop down. Ritsuka went into the kitchen, where Soubi was helping Jirou and Naoko cook.

"In front of the tree, dad?" Akira wondered.

"Preferably." Kenji nodded.

Akira pulled Kio in front of the tree and wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist. Kio put his arms around Akira's neck in response and they grinned at the camera.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

000

After opening their presents-though Kio didn't care less what he got, since his best gift was Akira's proposal-the group went through the photos on Akira's laptop, which his father had attached the camera to. Kio grinned at the photos as they went through; each one a happy memory. There were romantic shots of all the couples, including one where Soubi surprised Ritsuka with a kiss on the lips just as the camera flashed. Yoji and Natsuo had ruined their photo by grabbing onto each other's backsides, but that could be cropped out later. The group photo they had gotten together was a perfect shot; everyone dressed to the nines like they had last night, and striking a pose individual to each pair. Kio smiled at the photo of himself and Akira. They had talked Akira's father into taking a picture of them out in the snow. Of course, the second shot they attempted like that was ruined with snowballs from the three teens and Soubi.

"Great photos, Mr. Shujimeki." Kio commented.

"Please, Kio, just call me dad now, alright?" Kenji replied with a grin. "But thank you."

"And mom for me." Yumiko added in.

"O-Okay." Kio grinned a little.

"Let's go get some dinner, alright?" Yumiko wondered. "Dinner's ready anyway."

"Finally, food!" The twins commented and raced into the kitchen together.

The others laughed and began to follow. Kio held Akira back.

"What is it, Kio?" Akira wondered.

"I never got to give you your Christmas gift." Kio offered a small square box to Akira. "It's nothing like a proposal, but…"

Akira took the box and peeled off the wrapping paper. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it."

Kio flushed and watched Akira pull out the ornament.

"Kio, this is beautiful." Akira said, pulling Kio close to him. "Snowy, and you and me…"

"Yeah." Kio flushed. "I-I painted it myself…"

"I had assumed you would. I love it." Akira kissed Kio's temple.

"I'm glad you do…"

"Come on, lovebirds, dinner!" Yoji called.

"We're starving!" Natsuo added.

"Coming!" Kio and Akira replied.

Akira kissed him before hanging Kio's ornament on the tree. "Let's go before they start eating each other."

Kio laughed. "I agree." He latched onto Akira's arm and nuzzled it with his head as they went into the kitchen to join the others.

When Kio had said that Christmas two years ago was the best Christmas ever, he was wrong. This year definitely topped the list. It was the year that took his wonderful boyfriend and turned him into a perfect fiancé instead.


End file.
